This Isn't A FairyTale and I'm No Princess
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Ally Dawson has a dark past. Austin Moon has been silently watching her grow up from a distance; No, not stalking. He could always sense she was troubled. Can he dig a little deeper? WARNING! This story is dark. Metions of Abuse; Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Ally Dawson doesn't rebel things. She listens, and if it involves pain, she takes it. No one knows the REAL Ally Dawson. She smiles half-Heartedly into the mirror on her wall. Her cheek is bruised and she has a tiny cut on her chest. _He does this to her... _Were fathers supposed to do this to their children? Were kids really beat mercilessly for no reason? Was a child's mother supposed to sit and watch her baby girl get beat by one of the only men in her life? Were they supposed to sit back and listen to the horrible things he'd yell at her? She'd always ask herself; How can i make daddy happy today? Will he hurt me again today? She takes her beautiful brown locks and lets them fall to her shoulders. She always has to cover herself up. She used to love wearing floral skirts, but now, only jeans and long sleeved shirts would do. She had to cover up the bruises. She finally lets the tears fall because daddy wasn't home. Then, there's a slam of a door and she wipes her eyes. She runs downstairs and...

"Daddy, how are you?"

He glares at her. "I'm fine. Come here Allyson."

She trembles slightly, already knowing whats coming. She straightens her shoulders and walks to him. Anticipating a beating. Her father had always told her to take it or it would only get worse. "Yes father." and when she finally reaches him, her theory was correct. She holds in her tears as her face flies to the side. He had smacked her. "I got fired at work today Ally. This is all your fault!" He yanks her by her hair and throws her against the wall. It cracks with the impact and Ally does as she learned. Take it. _Take it! _She wills herself not to cry. It would only get worse.

* * *

"Ally.. are you alright?" Her best friend Trish always wondered why she'd never met Ally's parents. Her and Ally were both Twelve now. She'd always wondered why Ally would never talk to her as much as she used too. Ally used to be full of life, and now, no she doesn't LOOK like a zombie, but she did act like one. Never speaking, never interacting with her anymore. Ally used to bounce with joy. Ever since she started wearing Jeans and long sleeve shirts, she's been... distant from Trish. She's confused. They both are. What had happened?

Ally's always thinking of what she can do to make the pain stop. She had time to speak with Trish; But she always did have a tendency to blurt the most unexpected things out when speaking. She just couldn't do that. He'd kill her; If anyone found out what happens behind the door of Ally Dawson's house.

"I'm fine Trish. A lot on my mind, I guess." She answers without looking up from her paper. She had been writing. You see, her mother had given her a book to write in; Her father had no clue about it though. She had to hide it. Ally wrote about her father in this book.

_Dear Journal, _

_Daddy isn't happy with me. Ever since I turned Seven he hit me. I don't understand? Does every child get hurt? Did every parent take their angers out on their Daughter or son? Or.. is it just me? _

_-Ally_

_Dear Journal, _

_He's doing it again! Hitting me. Hurting me. Bruising and scaring me. Is it just me? Did I do something wrong? Am I... doing something wrong?_

_-Ally_

_Dear Journal, _

_He said i was worthless. A piece of garbage. Trash. A nothing. Am i? I didn't think i was... but, am i? I love my mother. She always helps me. She tells me i'm worth something. She told me Daddy is having problems. What kind of problems? And... Did i cause them? _

_-Ally_

No one reads her book. She lets no one touch it. She won't. She can't. Did you know Ally has a brother? Well, she does. He and Ally were close. They did a lot of things together like go to the park. He was Ally's escape. Daddy didn't Let Alex know about the beatings. And when Alex moved out they got worse. He'd leave her laying on the floor bleeding. She'd have to pick herself up and get in the bath. Keep the cuts clean and take care of them. A little while later her mother tried leaving. He beat her. He'd shout that she need him. He made her need him. When, in reality He needed her. He made it to where Ally would have to take care of mother. Alex visited a few days later. He asked what happened to mother.

"She fell down the porch stairs Alex. She's hurt badly." She'd always say. He'd always believe her. Her secret was bad. The bad things daddy did, got worse with her age. He started calling her sexy yesterday. Her birthday was in just a few short weeks. She could only fear for herself. Wonder what was to come. She anticipated beatings. But she was dead wrong.

* * *

"Mom!" She squealed. "It's today! Come on Mom! We're going shopping!" She was excited. Today she was throwing a birthday party. She was finally Thirteen.

"Okay Honey, hold on."

Daddy has been gone on his 'Vacation' for quite a long time. Where he'd gone; She didn't exactly know. She just knew Mother didn't want to talk about it. Although, She had heard the screaming the day he left. Mother wasn't happy.

_"How could you do this to us Lester! What the hell is wrong with you!" Smack. He'd hit her. "I did it because you haven't been you!" _

_"Well, maybe that's because you hit me and your fucking daughter! Your fucking horrible! NOW GET OUT!" _

_"Now, I'm glad i had that affair. Your just a fucking whore Alicia." Then, he had stomped out, slamming the door behind him. _

Ally had been happy he was gone. Mother and her had moved on. They'd built a store; Sonic Boom. Ally did most of the work, because her Bruises and cuts haven't healed all the way. Ally's were gone. They had healed. But, she still had the scars. They marked her. He had to told her during a beating by jerking her up and pointing to it. _These cuts mark you mine Allyson. If you let any man or boy touch you, I'll kill you and the bastard that you were with!" _He yelled, then hit her again. She had started writing songs when he left. One, in fact, was about the pain he'd brought her.

_What kinda' man lays his hands on the woman,  
He loves?  
Calls her "Angel",  
And shows no remorse,  
And the blood,  
He covers her body of bruses and scars,  
You dont understand just how beautiful you are._

_You are too beautiful!_  
_Your heart,_  
_It wants something more,_  
_Those shades of blue on that,_  
_Face you always hide_  
_The smile that beats in your chest.._

_When he's done with her beating,_  
_He just stands aside,_  
_Wipes the sweat from his brow,_  
_And yells over her cries,_  
_"You don't know what I've been through!"_  
_He yells and he says,_  
_"You don't know what I've done for you!"_  
_And hits her again._

_You are too beautiful!_  
_Your heart,_  
_It wants something more,_  
_Those shades of blue on that,_  
_Face you always hide_  
_The smile that beats in your chest.._

_And she stands in the mirror,_  
_She looks less alive,_  
_She lifts up her shirt to see she has five,_  
_Branded fingers on her side,_  
_She's feeling it all now,_  
_But she doesn't cry.._  
_She doesn't cry!_

_You are too beautiful!_  
_Your heart,_  
_It wants something more,_  
_Those shades of blue on that,_  
_Face you always hide_  
_The smile that beats in your chest.._

She had sung it to her mother. She had been crying by the end of it. "You have a true talent Dear. Don't ever let someone stop you from being you." Her mother was proud. Something her father would never be. Proud.

Ally wrote songs. They came to her as she thought of her past. She had no other inspiration. Because of her fathers strict words, she had been used to never speaking to anyone but Trish. Trish was throwing her a party though; and invited everyone to come.

She still wrote them heartbreaking songs though.

_He grew up just a little too fast,  
Lost the need it's all in his past.  
I can hear him humming, from the other side of the room.  
Guess he's got rhythm, cause he hums everytime he's blue.  
Oh.  
Radio,  
Bleed me a melody.  
That'll make this boy cry,  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Radio,  
Bleed me a melody.  
That'll make him wonder why,  
He was so cold.  
Broken glass and a pretty face,  
Silent mourn full of hate.  
Quiet face,  
Silent mourn.  
Screaming for consequence,  
Bleeding for more.  
Radio,  
Bleed me a melody,  
That'll make this boy cry.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Radio,  
Bleed me a melody.  
That'll make him wonder why,  
He was so cold.  
Play him a song,  
That reminds him of a time.  
When he wasn't tumbling, down, down.  
Tumbling down.  
Radio,  
Bleed me a melody.  
That'll make this boy cry,  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Radio,  
Bleed me a melody.  
That'll make him wonder why,  
He was so cold.  
Radio, Radio.  
Radio, (Radio).  
Bleed me a melody.  
Radio, Radio.  
Bleed me a melody.  
Radio,  
That boy's got rhythm, cause he hums everytime he's blue.  
Radio, Radio._

She knew her father had a messed up past. She knew he'd cry if he ever heard this song. But, it'd all end up the same. She be lying on the ground, broken and bloody. Wondering where she had gone wrong.

But things were different, and she was changing.

* * *

**This was just a thing of her past. In this story, Ally was beaten. Austin will be in the next chapter; It's his POV. (: This is... Dark. The first two chapters had to be. Sorry if you didn't like it :\**

**I wanted to do a piece on how i think its wrong to beat your child.. **

**Please, do not HATE this or Me for writing it. **

**If anyone thinks this is 'Offending' please tell me and i will try to tune it down. **

**The only really dark chapters are going to be THIS ONE, and PROBABLY the next one. The next one has lighter stuff in it though. **

**There will be future chapters that involve getting beat because it will have to do with Ally's past. **

**The next chapter will be about Austin's thoughts on Ally and watching her grow up through Pre-school to Eighth grade. **

**She is FINALLY in Highschool (: **

**I honestly hope this has a lesson in it. **

**Just writing this first chapter made me think about how some people could have a bad past. You should never pick on or mess with someone without knowing their past. **

**SHOUT OUT To the kids that are hurt daily by their parents or other relatives. **

**Stay strong! **

**Please, Review.**

**Also, Please tell me if i should Change the rating from T to M.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Authors Note

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't****review, ****don't**** message your friends,****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

****Also, I'm so very sorry if you thought this was a chapter; I couldn't update today because I had to babysit today. I will TRY To update tomorrow; No promises though.

I'm sorry!

But PLEASE,

Sign the petition! Or This story may get deleted!


End file.
